Tears And Gears
by LittleFreakyO.o
Summary: Dani's back! Danny and Dani have this inseperable bond, so when Dani finds herself in trouble, its Cousin to the rescue!
1. Chapter 1

_**:3!**_

_**Dani is back! :3 **_

_**After settling down in Charlotte, NC, Dani's life is just about perfect. She was the local hero, she had lots of friends, and Danny helped set her up so she was set for life. But there's something missing – Danny. **_

_**She misses her cousin like nothing else. And even though they kept in touch and talk all the time, it's not the same. **_

_**So, when her ghost powers decide to go haywire, can Danny and Sam help her, before she turns into a pile of ectolpasmic goo?**_

_**Read on to find out... :3**_

_**Enjoy! :3**_

Danny POV

Last time i'd seen Dani, she had been speeding off into the sunset, her new life waiting for her. Even though i heard from her at least once a day – she had settled in Charlotte after finding out that they too had been experiencing ghost problems and was now the towns hero, just like i was here at Amity Park – i still felt lonely without her. It was like a piece of my soul had left when she had. It just didn't make sense.

"what's wrong?" Sam said and put her hand on mine. I squeezed it. If it wasn't for Dani, i don't think me and Sam would have ever gotten together. I owed her so much.

"just... thinking." I said. She looked at me, her eyes lilac eyes sparkling in the sunlight, but i could see past them. She was worried, and a touch frustrated. I had been like this ever since Dani had left, and i knew she was getting frustrated with me because i wouldn't tell her. But i knew i couldn't. She'd take it the wrong way, and get jealous. Either that or she'd think i was being pathetic.

Tucker knew. I knew he wouldn't tell Sam, because he thought she'd react the same as he did. Tucker was pretty much down my throat with questions when i told him. Asking if i was in love with her or not. It wasn't like that between me and Dani. It was like she was my sister, or my mother. Someone extremely close to me. Someone i couldn't live without.

_We were through the mall, looking for Sam so we could go to the movies. _

"_you know, it's pretty reasonable to think of her as a part of you." Tucker said. _

"_who, Dani?" i asked. _

"_yeah." Tucker said. "and to miss her the way you do."_

"_why's that?" i asked intently. Tucker always seemed to have answers to everything. And if he didn't he was determined to find it. One of the many things i liked about Tuck. _

"_well, technically she is a part of you. Vlad had created her from a part of you, remember? It'd be just like losing your lungs or your stomach or something. And you worry about her, even if you think you don't. You like to make sure she's ok. It's like you like to know if Sam's ok or if i'm ok. Because you care about her, just like you care about yourself." He said and smiled. _

_I hadn't really thought of it that way. Her actually being a part of me, us being linked in a strange way, but it still felt normal. Like that was the way it was supposed to be._

"Danny, something's wrong. Please tell me." Sam begged. I hated seeing her like this. It tore me apart.

"you really should tell her Danny. She has a right to know." Tucker said, but didn't look up from his game. As usual, Tuck was playing a video game on one of the million and one gadgets he keeps in his pockets.

"tell me what?" she exclaimed. "you told tucker, but you won't even tell your girlfriend?" she said, her voice creeping towards hysteria.

"its not that i didn't want to tell you Sam, i'm just afraid how you will react." I said simply, looking down.

"what on earth would be so difficult to tell your own girlfriend that she would react badly?" she said incredulously.

"i miss Dani. Like, a lot." I said, keeping my head down.

"oh." She mouthed.

"it's not like i love her, Sam. I only love you, trust me to that. But its like a piece of me has gone, and that's not something i can easily fix." I said.

"that's understandable." She said, completely throwing me off guard. I'd expected her to start screaming at me. "i mean, she technically _is_ a part of you. So it would be silly not to miss her. It'd be like not missing a part of yourself." She said and crossed her arms.

I looked up, and she was smiling at me.

"so you're not mad at all?" i said.

"nope. Why would she get us together if she only wanted us to fall apart? When you were gone one day, she confined everything to me. She feels like you do; only she doesn't love me, like that anyway. She loves me like a sister, and she wants you to be happy. I guess that's why she always keeps in contact with you. It's like you guys have interconnected thoughts or something. You always know when something's wrong with her, and she always knows when there's something wrong with you."

I smiled. It was times like this when i just wanted her. She amazed me how she could be so nonchalant about it.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! _

I jumped in the air as my phone vibrated so bad it jumped out of my pocket and started vibrating on the ground. I picked it up and turned the vibration off, then checked who it was from. It was from Dani.

The excitement in my face was obvious.

"Dani?" Tucker said without looking up. Sam nodded, then went back to playing with my hand.

My face dropped when i read the message.

_Danny,_

_Something really bad has happened. But i don't know what. And idk how it happened. I really need your help right now. _

_?_

_Love Dani xoxo_

I looked up in horror. Tucker looked at me and his face was a mirror image of mine after seeing my face.

"what's wrong?" he asked. I didn't even reply, i was too busy dialling her number into my phone.

_**Ooooh! What a bad cliffhanger! What happened to me? *checks body***_

_**Will Dani be ok?**_

_**See that button underneath the story called "next chapter"? you know you wanna hit it..**_

_**And review? Love yous! :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ooooh, second chapter! :3 i think i may make this a multi chaptered story, oh dear lord. RxR please? Love yous :3**_

_**Disclaimer: i may be Dani, but i don't own Danny Phantom. Sam does. Oh, and Butch Hartman.**_

She answered on the second ring.

"?" she said.

"hey, it's Danny."

"DANNY! Did you get my message?" she said, slightly more panicked.

"yeah i did, just then. What's wrong?" i asked, my voice mirroring her panic.

"i...i.. i'm not really sure Danny..." she said and trailed off. "There i was, fighting a ghost when..." she was cut off by a loud bang, and i heard her send a plasma blast from her hand.

"what's going on?" i said, my voice edging towards hysteria.

"Danny, i gotta go. There's been a massive ghost breakout here, like bigger than usual and i don't know why. And i need to save my strength."

"why, what's happened?" i said. "if you wanna get away from it, there's been next to no ghost activity here in weeks. Come here for a while?" i said, letting pleading leak into my voice. I really wanted to see her.

"and leave the town to defend itself against this? No way!" she said.

"but you haven't told me what's wrong." I said.

"its not really something i can explain. I need to show you." She said, sadness leaking into it.

"how bout we come there then?"

"sure, if you want. You can help me, if you want." She said and sighed with relief. "wait, who's we?"

"me and Sam." I said. Sam's head whipped up.

"ogee, Danny, i'd love to go to charlotte. Thank you so much for asking.." se said sarcastically.

"yeah, thanks for inviting me too, ay Danny.." tucker joined in.

I put the phone on my shoulder so Dani couldn't hear.

"tucker, you hate long trips, so why bother? And i think i'd go insane without Sam." I said and smiled at her. She blushed. "and besides, she's like a sister to Dani. It'd help if she was there." I said. He looked down. "you can come if you want, but remember, you'd have to miss out on that excursion to the major apple store, do you really want to miss that?" i said and smirked.

"have fun you too!" he said and got up. As he was walking away i heard him mutter "wouldn't miss it for the world.."

I turned to Sam. She gave me a thoughtful look.

"why do you really want me to come?" she asked.

"i meant that. I'd go crazy without you. And besides, you guys are really close. She really likes you as well. And besides, i think i'd go insane with you on the other side of the continent." I said and kissed her cheek. She blushed again.

"Ewwwww, loser Fenton's kissing Goth girl!" i heard from the distance. Dash, of course. Making rude remarks about us, even though in more than one occasion i had indeed saved his life. But that was Danny Phantom. I was Danny Fenton at this present time. So that made me a loser. But whatever. I gave up so long ago what they thought. But it still bugged me that they made fun of Sam. They had absolutely no right to. Just because she was different. And she was dating someone that wasn't fully human.

I guess she knew something was wrong when i gripped her hand too hard and she winced.

"sorry." I muttered as she pulled her hand out of mine and rubbed it.

"don't let them get to you." She said. "its only what they want."

"i don't really give a crap what they say about me anymore. I just don't like them being assholes to you." I said. She blushed. Her cheeks were stained a bright red from all the blushing i had been making her doing as of late.

"i don't care what they say. Never have never will." She said and smiled. I absolutely adored that smile. It made me blush.

"so, you gunna come?" i said.

"sure i will." She said. "can't wait to see Dani!" she said and smiled wider. I don't really think that it could get any better than what it was going to be. Me, Sam and Dani. All together. I was ecstatic.

_**Small chapter, sorry :3**_

_**Getting there with the new chapter. :D **_

_**Will be up soon. **_

_**Keep reading! :d**_


	3. Chapter 3

Dani POV :3

After hearing that Danny and Sam were coming to visit, I felt slightly better.

I still had absolutely no idea what was going on with my powers, but every time a ghost came into town to try and wreak havoc, they made me really angry and somehow I managed to completely obliterate them. So easily, too. Not that that was a bad thing.

The bad thing was that it completely took me over, and it completely drained me. I hadn't had a good sleep in ages, one day I wouldn't be able to sleep at all, the next I'd be up until I collapsed and fell asleep usually in a creek or in the middle of the street.

I'm so glad I live in a town that when they notice me, they take me home, or try and wake me up.

It was starting to disturb me, and even though I knew it was a bad thing to drag Danny and Sam all the way from Amity Park to here just to find out what was wrong, I felt slightly better.

Even though I still felt guilty.

"_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.." _

I quickly grabbed my phone out of my pocket and looked at the ID. Danny. Great!

"Heeeeello?" I asked.

"Hey. It's Sam." Sam said. I put a puzzled look on my face.

"Why are you calling from Danny's phone?"

"I have no credit, and he told me that if he fell asleep to call you when we were close. Obviously he's fallen asleep, and we're about an hour out from charlotte." She said and paused. I laughed.

"Let me guess. He also told you to wake him up if I called or something, coz he wants to hear my voice." I said and shook my head. I and Danny's minds were interlaced delicately. We needed each other like we needed to be able to breathe. I was created by a part of him, of course. And the only girl half in existence. That was known of anyway, by the ghost and human world. But you never know.

With it, came a lot of responsibilities, like looking after the town. But I seemed to be handling it pretty well, and the times when I was starting to turn into ectoplasmic goo was shrinking dramatically. So all in all, I was doing well.

I could hear Sam sigh over the phone.

"I am supposed to, but he only just got to sleep, and he hasn't had much since we left."

"It's ok. If he asks, tell him I said to not wake him up, coz I knew he hadn't had any sleep, and if he gets angry, then he can't get angry at you, he has to be angry at me."

"But he can't get angry at you." She said. I smiled defiantly.

"Exactly."

She laughed. "We'll see you soon. We're twenty so minutes from charlotte. Can we have the directions to your house?"

I gave her the directions, then after a quick goodbye, she hung up. I walked down the road, and walked up the long set of stairs that led me to my apartment that Danny had bought for me when I had finally found a town that I had wanted to live in.

I owed him so much. He was like an overbearing big brother. Overbearing, but in a good way. He always made me feel like I was needed. And I knew how much it had to piss off Sam.

After realising that Danny was going to continue texting me like nuts all the time, we decided for the good of his money's sake, I transferred to the same phone company as him so we could text and call each other for free.

I'd made new friends in charlotte, but they weren't anything like my friends from Amity Park. They didn't understand what it was like to be half ghost. They also didn't know about me being a part of Danny. That's why I didn't tell them they were coming.

I didn't know how long they'd be staying though. Hopefully as long as it will take for me to get a hold of whatever's wrong with me now, but I hated the fact that Sam and Danny were missing out on so much school. Hopefully Tucker would send them homework every day.

Actually, that would be a very good idea. I must remember to call Tuck and ask him to do just that.

I put my iPod on and turned it on ¾ full, and sat down with a book I had borrowed from the library.

I had collapsed from no sleep last night (thankfully I had made it my bed, and not deserted in some creek again) so I knew there would be pretty much no way I would be getting to bed tonight.

I felt my phone vibrate, and I looked at the ID. Message from Danny.

I only ever really texted Danny Sam and Tucker. Most people in charlotte didn't have phones we lived so close to each other that we could practically call out the window and have a few people answer.

_10mins out of town. Can't wait to see you! (: annoyed at Sam for not waking me up earlier. -.- she said you told her not to though, why? Don't you wanna see your favourite cousin? :\_

_Miss you though. _

_Xoxo_

I smiled, then started a reply.

_Am I gunna get an update where you are every ten seconds? Haha (: well, she said that you'd just fallen asleep and I figured that maybe you would enjoy some sleepy times. (:_

_And don't be silly, of course I do! Why else would I invite you here?_

_Miss you too. _

_Xoxo_

I smiled then sent the text. He typed amazingly quick, and I got a reply in less than 20 seconds.

_Most probably, yeah. But still, I wanted to talk to you! And I did actually. Feel all refreshed now! :3_

_Because you're having ghost problems/you've decided to turn into ectoplasmic goo again? Or am I confused as to why we are coming here in the first place?_

_:3 miss you more. _

_Xx_

I frowned at his obvious joking about my constant battle with not turning into ectoplasmic goo.

_Don't be silly you idiot. You're lucky texting me is free. Or you'd go $9697766 over your limit again. Idiot boy. And you can wait tenish minutes, cant you? _

_Good, I'm glad you're all refreshed. Now you can come fight some ghosts! (;_

_And no. I've gotten a handle on the goo thing -.- thanks for bringing it up -.- but I think it's the ghost powers again. They're going crazy. Either that or I am. Either one works._

_Xoxo_

I really hated it when he picked on me about the goo thing. It's not my fault I can't keep a handle on my damn body. But I was doing so much better lately.

_Yeah, lucky ay? Mum wasn't impressed when she saw the bill, that's for sure. _

_Haha. If you're desperate. But y the looks of it your handling it pretty well. (: _

_That's great news! Now I don't have to worry about you disappearing into a pile of goo. I don't think that would go real well. Just saying. _

_What's wrong with the powers?_

_Xx_

If I knew, would I be asking for your help? Probably, but still.

_I don't doubt she wasn't. I know if I was your mum I'd go absolutely psycho if I saw my son had a phone bill of $300._

_I think I'm doing alright. But it's always good to have some help. _

_-.- I hate people always bringing that up. And idk what's going on with them. They're going absolutely haywire. _

_Xoxo_

I yawned. What would Danny say when e found out about my sleep patterns?

_We're here. Walking up the stairs right now. _

I looked up and heard a knock on the door.

_**:3**_

_**Chapter 3 done, -does happy dance- everything italicised is a text, probs shoulda mentioned that before. Mah bad :3**_

_**Anyway, same deal. I'll wait a couple of days before I post a new one. Review it and I'll put it up faster... **_

_**:3**_


End file.
